


Time Stamp: The Adventures of an Invisible Winchester

by LizardWhisperer



Series: Shenanigans [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas' room, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Fluffy fluffy fluffernutter, Teen Dean being a Teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardWhisperer/pseuds/LizardWhisperer
Summary: Just a piece of fluff to scratch your itch, if you wanted to see teen Dean have a little fun (aside from causing trouble).





	Time Stamp: The Adventures of an Invisible Winchester

Dean had come across something in the index of the dungeon inventory that was super-useful—now, to find the thing. The teen looked inside trunks, moldy leather satchels, and ornate urns. He was thinking of giving up, when he discovered a dust-covered wooden case, at the back of a high shelf. He wiped the grime off the lid and let out a cry of triumph, recognizing the etched writing as Polynesian. _Oh, sure, Sam—who orders too many pu-pu platters, now?_

Slowly, Dean opened the container, smiling at the polished, black grimace inside. Yahtzee.

Running his finger up and down the grotesque tongue, Dean spoke, “Hello Kane. What an ugly puss.”

Dean went to remove the tiki from its box, carved to match his shape, then paused. He knew what he wanted to wish, but the text said to be specific. Practicing his wish in his head, Dean was proud he’d remembered an old movie, as he closed his eyes and held the tiki, stating aloud, “I wish I was invisible, _with invisible clothes_—so even Cas can’t see me.” Ha, outsmart that.

Dean opened his eyes and nearly dropped the tiki. He couldn’t see the object—nor his hand holding it. Dean couldn’t see any part of Dean. Wicked cool.

When Dean left the dungeon storage, he went unseen by Nick, who sat bound and mumbling to himself about emptiness. He tiptoed passed the Map Room, to the library, only to find Jack and the other-world Kaia with their eyes closed, looking like Buddhas. Weirdos. He left quietly, bumping his funny bone on the door jamb on his way out. He just managed to stifle a yelp.

So far, being invisible wasn’t half the fun he’d thought it would be. But Dean had a cool idea. He made his way to the kitchen, marveling at his lack of reflection in the stainless-steel fridge. He reached out to open it—and felt his hand swipe right through the handle. What the Hell? He tried over and over, but just got more annoyed. _What good is being invisible, if I can’t grab shit and make it look like it’s haunted? I mean, I can’t even make stuff float_? Dean’s disappointment was only equaled by his amazement, when he stepped back into a chair—and slid it along the tile floor. 

_Ok, Ok, so my hands don’t move things, just my body_? _Not a total loss, I can work with this_.

Next, Dean tried pressing his face into a loaf of bread, on the counter. His bread face looked neat. He tried again, this time tearing at the plastic with his teeth. Aces. Dean took a bite and turned to face the fridge door, chewing the mouthful. The boy smiled broadly, delighted to see the wad of bread rolling around on its own, mid-air. _This is so awesome. _He wanted badly to see it travel down his throat, but got scared it might be visible a while after that, in his stomach. Spitting the food in the trash, Dean thought about the next fun place to go, undetected. 

What he really wanted, was to take Baby for a ghost ride, but with his useless grip, he knew he couldn’t manage. Would’ve changed some cop's life, had he been pulled over, though.

Dean crossed through the Map Room, unseen—and luckily unheard, as he stubbed his toe on a chair leg and tripped over a stack of books. The witches were arguing, loudly, while Cas and Mary exchanged faces. Dean got a shock, as Sam came turning out of the hallway. The teen spun on his invisible heel and just barely managed to sidestep his brother and continue on.

“Has anyone seen Dean?”

_Whew, that was freakin’ close_. Dean had thought being invisible would allow him to do whatever he wanted, but it was proving to be hard work. Hearing his name repeated behind him, the young hunter thought it best to leave the hallway, passing by the closed rooms and wedging his body through Sam’s partially-opened door. Again, Dean found himself awed and a little freaked-out to not be greeted in Sam’s mirror by his own reflection. He plunked himself down heavily in his brother’s office chair and it rolled a bit, from the force. Cool. Finding it more difficult to push with his unseen feet, Dean stood and dropped into the seat again, watching the mirror reflection of the empty chair roll by. He did this several more times, unable to contain a “Wheeee!” or two, before he grew bored and decided to move on. But first, he sat on Sam’s pillow, looking straight down to see the sinking spot where his brother regularly rested his face. Dean enjoyed wiggling his butt groove around. _Spank ME, will ya._

Dean heard Sam telling Cas that he had already searched the bedrooms and took the opportunity to continue his adventure. Aside from the bathroom, where Dean entertained himself unrolling all the toilet paper with his forehead, into a pile on the floor, the only other bedroom Dean found open belonged to Cas. Dean paused at the angel’s door, unsure of crossing this line. Messing with his brother was one thing, but the fact that Cas, who never slept, even accepted having a room in the bunker, had been a recent thing. Even with his slim chance of getting caught, Dean didn’t feel right giving Cas his own space, then violating it. But when raised voices down the hall startled the young hunter, he slipped quickly through the doorway.

Cas’ room looked the way it always looked—unused. The bed never had so much as a wrinkle, even after Cas sat on it. The books were lined up so straight, Monk would approve, and as always, nothing hung in the closet but hangers. As Dean ran his knuckles along the dresser edge, they collected no dust and he knew that had he been able to open the drawers, he would find them empty.

While looking at a picture of the stars, over the angel’s headboard, Dean spied something under the nightstand. On a low shelf, sat a worn shoebox, looking out-of-place in the pristine room. _What’s this, treasure_? Dean reached for the box, but predictably, his hand went right through it. He tried with his foot, then his knee, his elbow, and finally slammed his hip into the table, jostling it enough to tip the box’s contents onto the floor.

Dean knelt and peered at the small papers, scattered on the rug and saw—himself. Young Dean and Sam smiled up at him. Some were more recent, a few with their Dad but more of just the two of them—and only one with their Mom, where Sam was still a baby. Dean noticed the pictures that had landed face-down had plain paper backs. Castiel had printed digital copies of The Winchester family photos. _Cas’_ family. They were important to Cas—_he_ was important to Cas. Dean wished so badly he could put his angel’s treasure back where he found it.

Hearing footsteps in the hall, the invisible boy stepped after them, rushing to follow Jack into his room—and off to his next adventure.


End file.
